Delinquent's Teachings
by MoonShadow's Thoughts
Summary: There are two things we now for certain about Jacs; he is a delinquent. Not the skip school kind but the kind who fights a lot. We know that he has a strange sense of morals and ideas. He doesn't listen to people who he finds are worthy of his respect or attention and he is a bit of an idiot. His big problem is not fighting. Wouldn't he be great candidate to be a familiar?
1. Chapter 1

Familiar

Today was going to be another normal day. Wake up. Eat a mediocre breakfast. Leave apartment. Walk to school. Attend school. Attempt to leave school. Beat up small group of idiots trying to harass me. Go to low end paying after schools job. Get into another fight. Win fight.

My life had sadly entered a routine to which even though sound interesting, really wasn't.

My name is Jacs Therdan. If you can't tell already, I am a delinquent problem child New York-er. I have been since the age of 10 when my life went for shit. For 7 years now I have been moving from school to school almost monthly getting into a lot of fights without trying.

Due to my very strict schedule I rarely have time for any hobbies. I do read manga from time to time. Sadly I can only read the one published in America in volumes and we all know how long it take for that to happen and how to find at cheap prices. I only three manga due to my busy schedule; Fairy Tail, History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi and The World Only God Knows. The first two I found due to just looking like fun, the last was one that was recommended to me by a brief friend I had made during one of my short school lives. Aside from reading, my time isn't spent playing with my hobbies. Though I could consider fighting a hobby: there is just a thrill that I love when doing so but that goes down the toilet when it's really one sided.

As mentioned before; my life was getting too monotonous for me. Luckily today was turning around for me pretty fast. It started with the principal calling me in for a surprise. Instead of telling me that I had been expelled from behavior problems (I had gotten into 3 fights all of which I won) he congratulated me on the fact that I hadn't done anything meriting a expulsion. Apparently, student here merit themselves to having 5 fights before expulsion so there was a warning.

After that, I received a B- in math which is my second worse subject. Not only that but I managed to talk it good with one of teachers. So today was going be pretty good. But the universe contents on making my life hell.

I was walking out of school heading to my job at a low end bar as a dish boy when I heard a voice come from behind me call, "So it is true. The Jackal has entered our school. Well looks like we need to educate him on the rules here?" I turned to see three guys walking towards me. They were big and the obvious leader was carrying a metal bat.

Jackal was the nickname that someone had given to me over the internet. Or so I've heard since I don't really have any way to check the internet for it. But apparently, my tendency to get into fights while jumping from school to school had gotten attention of kids and they had christened me 'The Jackal'.

"Do we really have to do this?" I asked dropping my backpack.

"Oh I believe we do?" He replied as his cronies began to walk towards me in the normal pincer formation. _They were experienced in the threatening part but I doubt they have meet much resistance_. I sighed and took off my army jacket and said exasperated, "You do know my record right?"

"I don't believe we should care." the leader said waving his bat around.

"I don't really know the actual number but it goes something along the lines of 99% win and 2% loses."

...

About seven or eight minutes later I walked away from the small alley we had taken the fight to.

"You guys good?" I asked. A collective "Fuck You" mixed with groan emanated from the group, all on the floor clutching a hurt part of their body. I walked away feeling a bit dejected due to this may result in an expulsion.

After a bit of time, looked up from my self check-up to see a strange green almost blanket thing floating in front of me. Normally I would have demised as some prank from a TV show, but there was an other worldly feeling to it that curiosity got the better of me.

I looked around to see if anyone saw what I was seeing just to be sure I wasn't dreaming. No one paid any attention or was even aware of it being there. To give in further to my curiosity, I took out a crumbled ball of paper and threw at the the weird veil. It went through it and I peered around it to see if it was still there. The paper had gone through it which led to think that it was relatively harmless.

As my curiosity peaked, I touch it. This was a big mistake and the smallest touch made it jump out at my arm which it latched on too.

"Shit!" I yelled in surprise. I looked around and saw that no one responded to me. 'Guess they cant here me either'. However taking my mind off of the veil thing was also a mistake and it began to slowly but surely, pull me in. I tried to fight back as much as I could but every tug made it pull stronger, like the big snake that crushes you every gasp you try to take.

Eventually half of my body was in the void and I knew that it had gotten me. So I let go.I knew it was risky, but fighting it was getting me nowhere and seeing as no one saw me or heard me; I wouldn't be able to get help too free me.

Immediately after going through there was a strange feeling of falling but in no direction. The sight was what stuck me because there wasn't any. The absence of nothing was actually painful. Luckily though I was saved from further mind pain inducing lack of color when a blue veil portal, a lot like the green one, engulfed me.

The feeling of falling aimlessly finally stopped and was replaced by the feeling of hurtling towards the ground. The blue veil released me by throwing me out of itself onto the ground.

I landed face first into the ground and rolled once due to the angle I landed at. Not knowing where I was I sat up and began to rub my neck, saying "God dammit that hurt!". There was a eruption of murmurs around me, but us to a large dust cloud around me that was thick enough to make you cough if you inhaled too much.

"What?" I heard some one said, "What did Wimpy Wind summon?"

"Well I do believe we should hurry this up" said a hearty female voice. Then a sudden wind blew through what I believe was a some sort of park. I blew away all of the dust that surrounded me. I shielded my eyes from it as even small rocks and dirt had been swept up by it. When the could cleared I saw a whole bunch of kids on one side of what look led to be a courtyard.

Once everyone looked up and saw me, there was a explosion of laughter, murmurs and whispers.

"He summoned a human! And a peasant no less!"

"How could can you mess this spell up?"

"Leave it to the Wimpy Wind to mess something as simple as summon"

"Summoning a peasant boy as a familiar. And we though he could go any lower."

"Shut up!" said a boy that was closest. He wore the same attire as all the males in to group. He had blood red hair and was obviously the bud end of their jokes. The thing that stood out to me was how small he was. I was sitting down and he was only maybe a foot taller than me. I was only about 5' 10 maybe 11 so this kid could only about 4'7 to 8. I would laughed at him trying to take hold of the situation if I wasn't confused as all fuck.

He turned to an adult who looked like she was a teacher as she was wearing different colored robes then everyone else.

"Please Miss Tusgrade, could I possibly try the spell again?" the boy asked. 'Miss Tusgrade, what kinda name is that'

"I shall not."

"Why? I have never heard of a human being a familiar before. This should not be allowed"

"Well if you must know, there was once this same incident before in this very school. Yet that incident was some time ago. I believe around 150 years ago." she paused as if trying to remember, she recovered and said hastily "Never mind. You must complete the contract." she waved a staff and I flew up into the air a bit then landed on my knees in a the same way Count Dooku looked before getting his head sliced off. _Couldn't I have thought of a better, happier comparison. _

The boy sighed and turned towards me. I was actually somewhat scared of what he would do to me. He began saying in a loud tone, "My Name Is Warde Florenchi of the Demotali Family. To the pentagon that holds the five powers, bless this one and yield him as my Familiar…" he continued with what I guessed was the ritual.

Then out of nowhere. He kissed me flatly on the lips. If I wasn't rooted on place, I would have recoiled and ran. As this was going on everyone began to laugh and teased him some more,

"Wow, looks line the Wimpy Wind doesn't blow straight!"

"Wimpy Wind first kiss is so adorable"

"Looks like is experimenting with his familiar. Oooooh"

"Shut up!" he yelled back at them once he released.

"There. That looks like everyone." Miss Tusgarde said and waved her staff and I felt my body loosen.

I too a couple deep breaths as three emotions were bubbling inside of me; confusion, embarrassment and rage. I don't know why I was angry but I decided that this was the best emotion to act upon at the time.

I jumped to my feet and spun the kids around. Grabbing his collar I hosted him up and growled seriously, "I am going to kill you right now!"

"Put me down! Put me down right now! Obey your master" the boy said in surprise. Everyone was now surprised and they were I guess struck with shock at me actions. I drew my fist back, but just before I was going to bring down the hammer a burning sensation began to spread throughout my body. It wasn't terrible at first but it gradually began to get hotter and hotter. I threw the kid down and stare at my body. Then it began to burning severely one a specific point on my body. I threw off my shirt and check my body to see if it was blistering.

"What the hell did you do!?" I yelled in the boys directions.

"There is no need to worry. It is only the contract binding to you." he said getting up trying to dignify himself. I gave a loud bellow of pain and struck the ground multiple times to try to think of another pain.

Then the sensation was over, except in one area; the place over my heart burned for a couple more seconds before it felt cool. I tried to see what it was but instead I collapsed in pain from the experience.

I woke up with a jolt and bolted up right. Then my body gave a shiver as the cold air hit me. I realized that my shirt wasn't on and I looked around for it.

"So you finally decided to wake up huh?" I heard the little boy said. I looked up to see him on his bed with a book next to him.

"Who are you?" i asked adding venom to my voice.

"Talk kindly to your master." he said, "And it is Warde Florenchi of the Demotali Family. Who are you?"

"Jacs Therdan. Or Jackal"

He nodded, got up and walked over to a small table and picked up my shirt and army vest. He gave them to me and said in a commanding tone, "Get dressed." then he himself got undressed and then tossed him clothes at me one by one, "And then clean these."

"Remind me why I should listen to the pip-squeak." I said getting up from the ground.

"Because I am your master and your are my familiar. A familiar will do what his master commands." he said, "Cant you even understand that."

I looked at him, he looked back with a straight face. I laughed out loud and as I laughed, his face grew redder with rage. He stomped his foot on the ground and yelled, "Stop laughing! I command you do to something and you go do it."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"I said that already. I am your master and y-"

"See that's the problem. Your not my master. In fact, I don't has a master."

"Yes you do and that's me!"

"No because I am not your slave. I am Jacs. I can choose not to listen to you because I can easily pummel without batting a eyelash." I said sternly getting up.

I waked over to the mirror in the room to see if I could see the thing that was burned onto me. I saw that the mark wasn't black like a branding but a simply outlined as if with marker. What was written there was in medieval runic letters. I remember reading about them when I was younger, there was kaunan, ūruz, laguz, isaz, naudiz, dagaz and ansuz. I didn't really understand what it meant because my memory was hazy on if each letter alone meant something or the entire was supposed to.

I turned to go and pick up my vest and shirt, but was stopped by Warde who look like he couldn't decided between crying or breaking into a fit of rage. It was honestly pitying. I felt bad for him in the sense of someone who had been pick for just being himself and it showed.

"I do have power. I am a noble and your are a peasant. I have power by right." I gave a sigh and picked up my stuff, putting them on as I retrieve one. As I was doing so said, "For one to has power he must earn respect as well as power. And let me tell you, you have not earned either from me." I finished, turning to look directly at him, "And don't cry. Men who cry will be made fun. That of which I believe you know well of."

I got down and lay down on what I knew would be my bed; the small pile of hay. I flattened it out then laid on it saying, "Tomorrow, your sending me back so get some sleep"

"I can't send you back. You are my familiar. You are to follow me. And besides, I don't what you are talking about" he said getting into bed himself. I grunted in disapproval but didn't get up.

I felt bad for him. The way you feel bad for someone that your know personally even though I barely knew him. _I should try to help him before I left in some way as to get him dignity. He was like a little child that was told he would be something and so decided he was already that. If I or someone doesn't show him the reality of the world he will get hurt in more ways then one. _

I woke early the next morning for no real reason. I got and looked at the sun that was unraveling in front of me. After the sun had gotten up higher I woke up Warde with a violent shake.

"Get up! Time to feed me!" I yelled. He got groggily and slowly got out of bed. Once out, he experienced a large drawn out yawn, stretching his body to it's limits. He the sneezed as if that was also part of the morning ritual, then said still half asleep, "Dress me."

"Nope but I will get your clothes out" I said taking then out of his draws and tossing them on his bed.

"Nobles do not dress themselves." he complained.

"When you're with me, there isn't such things as nobility and peasantry."

"Why?"

"Because it builds character which is what you need." I said. He groaned and I turned away from him as he got dressed. Once that was done we headed down to the cafeteria to go eat.

"You sit here." Warde said, pointing to a plate on the floor. I looked at him and he pointed again, to which I saw a small loaf of bread. I gave a very distinct low growl and Warde whispered "Due as you are told. It's either that or go eat out side with the other familiars" I gave another growl and plopped down in front of the plate and bit into the bread.

The bread however wasn't the least of my problem. Because as I was chewing on the stall bread, three older kids wearing a purple robes walked over and eat took their turn to hit Warde over the head.

"Wimpy Wind can't summon a familiar can he?"

"Had to go pay off a peasant to pretend to be his."

"Just as expected. Every spell he tries he can't win in. " they all said.

"Shut up!" he called back and they laughed. I gave a heavy sigh as this went on, he definitely was the bottom of the school social food chain. I felt the need to assist him, for the reason of him just being him.

We walked outside, to a court yard tea party with people and they familiars that they summoned doing what ever. There were some weird familiar too, dogs, cats, frogs, a winged snake, owls, giant lizards, a dragon and I think I saw a small sphinx.

"What is goin' on here?" I asked walking behind Warde.

"We don't have classes today due to us bonding with our familiars." He said, sitting down on one of the tables. Once down there he pouted a bit in my direction and asked the world "Why couldn't I have gotten a dragon like my dad or a hell-hound like my older brother?"

"Why was I roped to a bratty child with a sense of ever self importance?" I said giving an eye. He groaned, then someone called "Hey Warde! So what did you summon as your familiar?"

A nice looking young girl walked up to us. She was stunning. Her body wasn't to thin or to muscular. It was very pleasing to the eyes. Her hair was a lovely shade platinum an she wore it a smart looking. She sported a steel framed cat eye glasses and was wearing purple robes. _What is up with the robes? _As she was walking over to us I noticed a black panther walking up along side her. This would have freaked me out if I hadn't seen the other stuff like the dragon or sphinx.

"Good Morning Sasha." Warde groaned out.

"So it was true! You did summon a peasant as a familiar." she said closing in on me.

"Yes but he is incredibly inept. He wont listen to anything I say and he doesn't believe in nobility."

"That's interesting." She said circling me. Normally I would try to run away but I was captivated by her beauty.

"What are you doing?" I asked tentatively.

"Studying you of course. It is said that humans that have been summoned as a familiar are being of the void. If they have been summoned through the void that means there is a way to obtain that magic of em."

"You are interested in this 'void'. Now what it is this?"

"He doesn't even know about magic?!" Warde yelled, "Urgh, you are so terribly useless. Can you just go get us some tea or something."

"Fine. Just saying, its for the lady. Not for you." I said, he gave an angry 'humph' as I walked off. As I was looking for maid to ask where I could get some tea and biscuits, I heard a crash and a breaking of delicate things. I turned to see the three guys from earlier who had struck Warde There was a maid on the floor with a broken tea set on the floor and one of the guys was a bit wet.

"Whet the hell is wrong with you?!" the purple robbed guy said, trying to wipe of the tea from his clothes, "You stupid peasant! Watch where your going! I have half a mind to through you out of this school."

"I am sorry sir. Please forgive me" the maid apologized earnestly immediately bringing her arms up for protection.

"No! I have had. I can't take these lazy peasants messing around in this school making my life hell. I have had it!" He yelled at her, he raised his hand ready to hit her.

He never made contact because just as he was bringing it down, I ran up to him and gave him a solid , good drop kick. As I hit the ground he was flying through the air and smashed into a table. I got to my knees and took the maids hand looking at her and asked "Are you okay?" She was in shock from what I had down and what was going on and didn't answer right away, but eventually shakily answered "Y-y-yes"

"What the hell is your problem?!" yelled the guy who had just been kicked. He walked up to me, stomping every step he took and then yelled in my face as I was helping up the maid who had fallen down. He took my shirt and pulled me in close, "My father is head of the royal knights, I could have you killed within a day?"

"Then you might need to call your mom then mama's boy." I said watching the maid run off, I turned and finished "Cause I am going to be teaching you a lesson." Then I called out "Warde!" After a bit of time he arrived at first looking angry but changed to confusion and asked "What going on here?"

"Remember when I said that you have to earn respect? Well I am showing you how."

* * *

**Authors note:**

Hello, this is the author speaking.

Now I am pretty sure that many people will think that this is just the anime put into words with a self insert character as the protagonist and a few changes up . I would like to say that this will not be the case.

I will make an original plot, characters and situations in this creation. There will be some similarities to the anime but this will be integral to the plot.

I thank you for taking a look at this story and hope you will follow it to the end.


	2. School Ground Fight!

"Teach me a lesson? On what? how to get your self killed!" the guy said.

"God, why can't you shut up?! I've fought silent guys that have more talk than you." I groaned removing my vest, this got some laughs from the surrounding group. He gave a snarl as he walked to a point for us to square off.

"Stop this now Giom!" Sasha interjected, "Nobility are not allowed to duel within the school grounds!"

"Two things wrong with that rule and how it doesn't apply here." I started.

"I am not fighting nobility, I am fight a dog." Giom said.

"True. Thank god you have some sort of brain. Two; this isn't a duel, just a beat down." I said, stretching my arms.

"Indeed. Of you, of course"

"Please stop talking, the more you talk the stupider you make everyone within a half mile circle" I groaned. This also got some laughs and giggles. That last laugh was enough to throw Giom over the edge.

"SHUT UP!" he roared, "I am going to show you the power of a noblemen!" he waved his wand and the sound of running water was heard from all around us. Then water gathered in front of him like iron filaments to a magnet. They slowly began to form a human shape till it froze itself over into a armor of a medieval European knight wielding a two handed hammer.

"Ice golem. Better known as the Frozen Soldier."

"What the fuck man?" I yelled at him, not showing my obvious amazement, "I thought this was going to be one on one. Not one on puppet master. Do you always run behind someone to do your dirty work?"

"I am a noble, I won't stoup down to fight you." he said and waved his wand.

The golem attacked, making a large overhead swing with his hammer. I instinctively side stepped and went for a right hook to the face. This was something that I did so many times before it was literally second nature.

The down side was that this was second nature. If this was normal person I was fighting, his nose would have been broken due to his momentum against mine. Yet the guy I was fighting wasn't a person but a big block of moving ice and so the result was my fist smashing against a wall of ice. This was not only painful but kinda shocking. I yelled out loud when I connected, clutched my hand and screamed, "Fuck!"

This was enough time for the ice golem to recovered his weapon and take a side swing. This hit me in the ribs, which I could conclude were broken for at least three of 'em. I coughed a bit after I took the blow and gasp was heard from the crowd.

"Hey! Get up peasant. I thought you said you were going to beat me down!" he gloated.

"Don't worry. I am coming for you. Just don't get your panty in a bunch." I said getting, reevaluating my strategy. The golem went for another swing, this time a side swing. I ducked under it, getting a feel for it's speed. As he tried to get another swing in, I shouldered him, forcing him to stumbled backwards. As this happened, I grabbed his hammer and kicked him the stomach area. This caused him to not only let go of the weapon but to double over due to the force.

As I held the hammer, I looked at it for a bit before smashing it into the ground so that it stayed up, tilted at an angle.

"What you doing?" Warde yelled, "Take that and finishes this!"

I didn't listen. I made it a point to not use weapons as, to me, you had to have not only the willpower but skill and a sense of self honor and honor to others. Being a self proclaimed delinquent, I had no honor and only had skill in fighting hand to hand. So picking up a weapon would be an insult to those who has mastered them.

I threw an upper cut kick to get the golem up. His head flew upwards while his body bumped up. I kicked his head hard and he responded by stumbling back. I saw that I was doing damage as there were cracks in helmet. I smiled and threw another kick, this time to the lower stomach area. This caused him to bend over in the same motion as someone throwing up. As his head went down I grabbed it and smashed it down to the ground. I heard a small crack and stepped back waiting for my chance. The golem slowly got it self up on his hands and knees. This was when I struck. I lifted my leg up high, and then brought it down releasing an animalistic roar. A perfectly executed axe kick.

It stuck and the head smashed back down to the ground, breaking into pieces. I smiled at Giom who gave an angry snarl back at me and said, "I am not finished yet." he waved his wand and the golem melting into a giant puddle of water. He waved it again and the water collected back into the form of the armored knight.

"No. No no. Fucking hell no!" I cried as water began to freeze itself. The armored knight was back with his hammer, all brand new.

"Did you think that breaking it would stop it?" he said with a laugh.

"Not entirely, but I was hopping you would turn out to the pussy type." I replied in a 'oh well' manner, "Well. If I can do it once. I can do it again." I went in and dodged his first swing and took him into a over the shoulder throw. Once on the ground I stomped on his chest and head for a bit before I was struck from behind. I fell forward and rolled on the ground before springing back up into action.

Two new enemies had entered the battle, both were metal armor sets resembling a mix between Feudal Japanese armor and Mongolian armor. They both held a sword and shield at their sides and stood up next to the ice golem.

"Here to help boss." said one of the guys next to Giom. He smiled, looking like some sort of dim witted side kick.

"I see you don't have he guts to do this yourself. I actual thought you would be a man and do this yourself but I guess you need your two spare balls to do dirty work huh?" I panted, sticking up my middle finger to him.

"Ok. I believe this is enough" Warde said, "I ask you to please refrain from harming him anymore. I do not want my familiar killed in this manner."

"Well to bad! He started it, and if he can't finish it then I have to." Giom said.

"I ask you again to please stop this now? I don't want my familiar getting hurt any more." Warde said this time more sternly.

"Don't bother, the dick won't listen. Because your aren't respected enough for that." I said, stretching my legs and muscle. He turned to me and asked, "Well then why don't you stop?"

"Because I don't do that. Giving up is something I don't do. Once you start something you finish by any means necessary. Remember that." I replied pushing him aside. I took a little bit of jog and jumped on the ice golem. Then I tried to use that as a means to blind side one of the two. This didn't end well as while I was trying to jump over the on to the right of me, I was struck in the back by the other one sending me rolling on the ground again. As I pick myself up, the three assailants laughed in glee. I wondered why but then I heard what was coming. Trying to avoid it, I jumped to the side, bringing my arms up to protect me body as the ice golem swung his hammer side swipe at me. It connected with my arms, damaging them severally. I rolled again, jumping to my feat for the next assault which came from behind as a sword cut my back. It wasn't deep enough to cause any real damage but it hurt.

"Why do you keep fighting? You could seriously get hurt right now!" Wards yelled at me.

"Because people who want to be respected don't give up on such a simple task" I yelled back at him. With an idea popping into my head I turned to the other three guys who were still laughing and asked, "Ever heard of the saying 'take the head off the snake and the body stops moving'?"

This made the three boys think for a bit, obviously missing the meaning within it. Then I think that Giom put two and two together as his face changed from gloating to a sense of fearful surprise as he raised his wand and shouted, "Get him!" But I had already started a head down full on sprint towards them. The ice golem was first and he swung his hammer down at me. I side stepped it and the grabbed him, spinning so that I could get some momentum for the next part. As I spun I saw that one of the other metal golems had gone to strike me with his sword. As he got close, I threw the ice golem into him, causing him to faulter then collapse under his weight. The last golem that went for me started with a lung which I bent down for and threw him, wrestler style, in the air.

As I got closer to the three soon to be victims, Giom threw his two companions at me. I held my arms out and sprinted faster, catching them perfectly into a lariat, flipping a full 270 degree. Then getting to Giom, I grabbed him by the collar and brought my head back. A pretty audible 'THUD' was heard as I brought my head back down for a traditional head butt. Just after the blow was dealt, the ice golems disintegrated back into a pool of water as the two metal ones started rusting then break apart, slowly melting into the earth.

I dropped Giom's unconscious body down next to his two lackies and smiled. Turning to Warde, I exclaimed in the kind of voice you use to tell somebody about getting a new car, "And that's one way for you to get your well deserved respect!" everybody cheered, laughed and whistled at the win which I had obtained. Warde looked back at me, his face showing understanding and pride. Once I was sure he understood what I was saying, my body gave into the pain and fell forward onto the cool earth. I was out just before I hit the ground.

While I was out, I had a very steange dream. It was very interesting but scary. I couldn't see anything but I heard voices everywhere. The voices were all the same but different, if that were to make any sense. They were all talking to me, but would argue with themsleves every couple of minutes.

"You must find us."'

"If you gather us, you will be strong enough to take on the world."

"Get me first! I closest!"

"How bout you come get me and my bro, were are closer than he is!"

"No! Get me, I have had it being a chair leg!"

"Get me! I belong to you! The man who has me now knows what I am but can't understand I am not for him!"

"I can be obtained after the others. I am comfy here."

"Find us! That is the important part"

"Agreed." then there was a unanimous yell of "Find us!"

Then I woke up with a small yell of surprise. As soon I finished my yell a more, feminine yell echoed mine and I spun around to see a maid that looked pretty familiar. She cowered behind a bed post. _Wait, bed post? I don't sleep on a bed. I sleep on the hay that was on the floor._

"Oh y-yo-you're awake? A-ar-are you alight?" the maid asked coming out from behind the bed post.

"I think so." I replied, slowing bringing myself up a bit. Then I winced as I got up a bit. Most of my entire chest was covered in bandages and my left arm was covered in a splint. The maid speed over and placed the tray of food down on the night stand asking, "Oh no! Your not okay? Where does it hurt?" She helped me up and took the covers down to right above my crotches. She looked at my body, checking the bandages.

I froze. I was never one to get close to girls, most of them are usually either pissed at me for beating up their boyfriend or running in terror from me, so it's safe to say that I have never really held a conversation with any girl much less have them up close to me.

"Does it hurt here?" she asked placing her hand on left side of my chest. I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat and shook my head. She moved her hand lower to my bottom ribs and asked again, "How about here?" I winced and she noticed. She went to the tray of food and pulled off it a teach cup of warm water. She opened a pouch and poured out what looked like a mixture of fur, grass and tree bark. As she poured it in, the water began to change color starting from dark green, then becoming yellow and then finalizing to a purple color.

"This was made by Miss Sasha. She said it would lessen the pain." she said handing me the cup. I looked at it suspiciously, then shrugged. What's the worst that can happen? I took sip and couldn't really taste anything and so gave it another go, drinking about half the cup. I was wrong when I said nothing bad would happen, but also right. Nothing bad actually happened, just a terrible taste that would make you want to get rid of both your sense of taste and smell. However, for curtesy's sake, I held down my urge to start spitting and gaging on the taste. Yet past that terrible experience, I felt my body tighten then relax, relieving much of the pain.

"Wow. That miracle stuff does work" I said out loud.

"Miss Sasha is very good a potion making." the maid said with a smile. After this exchange of smiles, I guess we both kinda smacked back into reality as she made a embarrassed squeal and apologized, "I a-a-am so sorry about that. I didn't mean to peak." I threw my hand down to protect my crotch area just incase. Luckily I was wearing my underwear and so resorted to pulling the sheets back up to cover my chest.

"It's fine. Really." I stammered out. Upon looking at her face A bit I realized where I had seen her before and exclaimed "You're the maid that was getting picked on! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize right away. Are you okay? Did they hurt you anywhere?"

"Oh, um, I'm fine. Please don't worry about me. I have had plenty of time to recover. I thank you for your help back then." she said and bowed, "I am Iris Kalliope. I thank you again for your help"

"No problem. Please. I'm Jacs Therdan and I was really only helping out someone who was being picked on. But, um, thank you for bringing me the food. And for nursing me." I stammered out. To be franc this might be the longest conversation I had with a girl who wasn't just insulting for minutes on end.

"Oh yes, the food!" she said, turning to go get the tray. As she turned she tripped over something and began to fall forward. I had just enough strength to get out of bed and pull her back on her feet before she could go the hard way down. She steadied and she gave me a cute smile, which I returned. She had a very nice smile, it was very relaxing. She was also very cute, with her pink hair and almost purple eyes.

Then reality struck back again as we both realized the I was in my underwear. I jumped back onto the bed and threw the covers over me as she turned away from me apologizing profusely. Tentatively, I asked from beneath the bed sheets "Do you think I could get my food now?" she apologized again, giggling as she did so. She gave me my food which was a bowl of soup, bread that wasn't stale, some mashed potatoes with gravy and a couple chicken legs. I began to scarf down the food politely as to not embarrass myself infront of Iris. In between one of attacks on the mashed potatoes, something that Iris had said registered in my head. Confused by this I asked, "Hey Iris?"

"Yes, Mister Jacs?" she inquired. _Damn that's cute._

"You said that you had plenty of time to recover, that means that I was asleep for sometime. How long was that?"

"I believe today makes the third day that you were out cold." she said with a bit of thought. I almost gagged once I heard this. Three days. I have been out for three days.

"Mister Warde has been sending me here daily to take care of you." she said picking up the empty tray. Hm so the little pip-squeak is doing something nice.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"He is in class. Miss Sasha had to convince him to go back to classes, since he was sitting there waiting for you to wake up." she said pointing to the desk in the room. _Huh, maybe he is learning to care a little._ Then he appeared at the door way with a mix of relief and anger. Iris looked at him and looked back at me and curtsied saying, "Well I hope your recovery is nice and painless. Again thank you for your help, have a nice day." she left, stumbling on the way out. Once she was out Warde looked at me and closed the door. I looked back at him with the same intensity he gave me and asked, "Where are my clothes?"

"You freaking idiot!" he exploded, "What were you thinking? You took on three third year students by yourself and you don't even have any magic! Are you trying to get yourself killed?! If it wasn't for Sasha and her potions you would be dead by now!"

"Got to remember to thank her later. Anyway, can I asked again, where are my clothes?"

"Over there! On the floor next to your bed! I have half a mind to beat you right now! You are such a terrible familiar! You go against your orders, you don't know the classes of magic and you don't know your place in the world! Why, oh why did I get you as a familiar?!" he screamed at me.

I waited a bit, just incase he didn't finish and once I know he was done said, "Okay. 1; I had to do something back there, they were going to hurt a relatively innocent maid, 2; if you haven't already noticed, I am not from around here. To be more accurate I don't even know where I am, and where I come from we don't have magic. And lastly, There is no 'place in the world' ok? Just because you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth doesn't mean that you are better than everyone else. People who have to work to get where they are today are the people who are better than you because they have character, respect and appreciation for hard work. These are things that you lack, and I believe that I am here to beat it into you. So don't go complaining about me and how worthless I am, take a good look at yourself before you go judge the rest of the world." I said sternly without raising my voice. Even though I didn't have to raise my voice, I could tell it got to him as he showed defeat in his eyes. I got up and put my clothes on as he put his books on the desk and sat down.

"Why?" he whispered. I heard him and asked back "Why what?"

"After the fight people kinda stopped making fun of you. They kept teasing me but they weren't mentioning you at all, why?"

"Because I scared them into respect"

"Huh?"

"I beat up three third year students. People now have a grudging respect for me as they know that I can now beat them up with out much effort."

"So you suggest that I go beat up some third years?" he complained, "I got even get the most basic attack spell wrong how can I do that?"

"I am not saying to fight but to win." I said finally managing to my shirt on but realizing that it was pretty dirty.

"What does that mean?"

"Winning doesn't just mean to fight and win. It can also mean to be better than others in things or show them you mean business."

"Again, how? The name they have given me is 'Wimpy Wind Warde' for my abysmal spell casting in anything other than wind magic." Warde asked. I thought about this. I knew that this part would be hard since he still has still in a sense sucks at everything else. Then it hit me and I said, "Why don't you master just wind magic then?" he looked at me confused and I continued, "Like maxing out your profit. Since your only good in wind magic, you should just put all the effort into that one so that you can do things that others can't." he thought about it and nodded, "I think I get it." I gave him an affirmation nod and I looked around and asked, "So where is your dirty laundry?"

"You don't clean my stuff when I tell you too but you go clean when you just feel like it. What is wrong with you?"

"Well no. It's just, I going to go clean my shirt cause it's dirty and sweaty and stuff. And I thought that since I am doing mine, might as well kill two bird by doing yours." I replied picking up a basket and holding it up towards him. He opened his mouth, but then thought better and closed. He picked up his stuff and gave them to me and I went out into the back of the school where I saw maids cleaning there clothes before.

Doing the laundry wasn't eventful. There wasn't anyone there and I was relatively un-interrupted. As I was walking up the stair I heard voices of students talking about some group of roaming bandits. Apparently that had finally reach Tristaine and where going through the country side pillaging villages they passed. It seemed pretty brutal. I resolved to ask about them later.

Before reaching the second last flight of stair leading to Warde room I was stopped by a familiar black panther. I remembered who it belong to and asked, "Are you lost or are you looking for somebody?" the panther responded by walking up to me and giving me a small folded piece if paper. I took it and un-folded it and read the elegant hand writing, "Follow Tabitha" I looked around and asked the panther, "So you're Tabitha. Nice name for you." she nodded and turned to go somewhere. I followed her down one flight of stairs then down a long hallway before reaching a door. Tabitha gave a very low meow and the door opened to reveal Sasha. She looked a bit flustered at first but then saw me and gave a relieved smile grabbing my splinted arm and pulled me in saying, "There you are Jacs. Please come in, I am making some tea would you like some?"

"Maybe. Ow, ow, ow, ow. Sorry to stop your enthusiasm but can you please stop pulling, you hurting my arm." she relinquished me giving an apologetic 'sorry' as she grabbed a tea pot from what looked like a floating flame. She poured to cups and waved her wand and one of them flew over to me. I whistle my impress. She sat down on her bed while I got on a stole across from her and she asked, "So how are your injuries?"

"Not bad. Could have worse been considering they had swords and all."

"True. But you did take them on pretty confidently. I actually thought that once the earth golems arrived you would back down. Instead you handle them efficiently and quickly. Did you know that they all had to head to the nurse too?"'

"I expected that to happen." I said laughing, "This wouldn't be the first time I sent some one to the nurse." she smiled and I felt terribly self-conscious. _Crap, that sounded a bit too blood thirsty, I should probably steer the conversation somewhere else._

"So, what are your relations with Warde?" I asked tentatively, hoping not to spark any anger or animosity between us.

"We are siblings." she said taking a sip of tea. I almost spilled some as I was bringing it up. Still a bit shocked, I asked, "Wait. Are you serious?" At this she seemed a little surprised, "Well yes. Do you not see the resemblance?" I was about to say 'no, none at all' when they started popping up. The same eye shape, the same ear shape, the same nose. They were minute and not many but they were there. I grudgingly answered, "Well now that you mention it, I do see a few."

"Well I am his older sister. By one year of course."

"So is his-your older brother here too? The one with the hellhound."

"Which one are you talking about?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"We have about five brothers and sisters not includes each other?" she said counting on her fingers. I gaped at her and she started counting them off. "We have the two oldest, twins Hecator an Jeremiah both boys, then there is our older sister Larudia. Then there is me, then Warde, then there is our little sister Louise, oh I almost forgot brother Whales who older than me by three years."

"Wow, aren't you lucky?" I said with twinge of jealousy in my voice. Luckily she didn't hear it and replied happily, "Yes, you can say so. But other times they could be a very big hassle. Which help me get into my next topic, what is it that you are doing with Warde?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are you doing to him? I can't say anything bad because he is changing in a... Good way." she exclaimed, "He has always been pompous, thinking that he deserves everything he sees and very mean and temperamental. He has been doing this to make himself seem important ike his brothers I think, but since the fight he hasn't been so much so. What are you doing to him?" I laughed a little bit before answering. Knowing who he was before getting him to understand respect and being a man with care was going to be a lot harder then anticipated.

"I am teaching him how to become a man with principals and respect." I said, "Just because I was a delinquent when I got here doesn't mean I don't know how to be respected."

"Well I thank you for this, it seems to be doing him some good." she got and placing her tea cup on the table, "It is getting very late, I do believe that my brother's familiar should return to him before sunrise." I got and nodded picking up the basket with my good arm. As I was leaving for the door she called to me, "Um, before you go, I don't believe we have had a proper introduction."

"Oh, I guess it's my fault. My name is Jacs Therdan, pleasure to meet you." I said giving a small bow.

"Sasha Florenchi, pleasure to meet you as well." she said giving her own little curtsy.


	3. Lets Get Gear

The next day the students didn't have school so Warde decided this would be a good time to take me to town to go by some protection. Not that kind but another one for me.

"Knowing what I know from you now. You are going to get into another fight. So I think that getting you a weapon of some kind will keep people at bay at least." his explanation was. We got on horses and he led us into a small town nearby. The entire time there was a feeling that seemed to be drawing me somewhere, like a light tug of rope.

As we entered into town we first head to some book stores and we stocked up on wind magic books like, _'The Wind Mages' Combat Basics'_ and _'From Wind Mage to Wind Titan'_. I guessing these were for obvious reasons, but it didn't stop me from chuckling. It was like the small kid who buys karate books so he can learn to fight. After we were done buying those thing we went to our first weapon shop.

"Welcome good sir." said the store clerk as we entered.

"Good morning sir, I am here to buy a weapon." Warde said as we walked in. Of course your here to buy a weapon, you cone to a weapon shop for that reason.

"Of course sir." the clerk said, "But if I might say so myself, you seem to be bit small for any weapon here." Warde gave an angry look and pointed to me saying "It not for me, it's for my familiar here."

"A human familiar! I haven't heard of that one. Is that even possible?"

"Yes it is. Now can we get going?" Warde said impatiently. I felt that now was the time to pipe up and so I said to the group at large, "I dont think I will use a weapon sorry." Warde funded to me with a dumbfounded expression and said "Do you actually think that I will let you go around without a weapon?"

"No but I don't want one. I can't use weapons and even if I did learn, I would eventually fall back to my hands anyway." I said.

"Well then what do you want because your getting something to protect yourself with and thats not an options!" Warde told me.

As if answering the question, a voice in the back of my head said "Armor," very softly like a whisper. The idea had taken hold of me and I really like it so I voice it, "Maybe some armor"

"Armor? Why armor? That is something I just wouldn't expect from you." Warde said with laugh. I could understand this because I was the guy who not only started the fight but was usually the guy the first punch. Yet something told that this was me, and I agreed with it. Yes, I was the guy who threw the first part but I was just responding to someone else pressure. The fights that I did get into were either because they were picking me for a fight or because a guy was picking on someone else so armor did fit my lifestyle.

"Well yeah, I think it would work. Besides, if I get a good pair of gauntlets it be like having a weapon." I said.

"Well I don't have much but I do have some in the back." the clerk said leading us behind the counter into a another larger room. The room was stuffed with armors and shields, from top to bottom. One wall was devoted to just sets of armor from gold to silver to what looked like scale armor. Another wall was devoted to just individual pieces like pairs of gauntlets, helmets, breast plates, boots and so forth. A third was devoted to shields, large breast plates and a couple sword that look big enough to wreck a decent size car. The last wall as mail order system, where you could design your own armor set from what it's made of to it's design. Saying he had a 'not much' was more or less an understatement. As I looked through all the elections, the sense I felt pulling me was getting more noticeable. I tried a couple gauntlets with helmets but none of them seem to fit right.

"How much are those?" Warde asked the clerk, pointed to the steel helm that look like the ones from _300_ and the gauntlets that looked too similar to the Nintendo Power Glove.

"The helmet is 230 gold pieces and the Gloves are 140 gold pieces."

"That much!? For something that feel this uncomfortable." I said.

"Well hurry up and make your choice then, we don't have all day." Warde complained from the other side of the room. I dropped the stuff and began to look at the others.

"Here! Over here! Dammit over here!" I heard a voice say faintly. I turned to where the voice was coming from and asked "Did anyone else hear that?"

"Hear what?" ask Warde. _Ok so I guess I am going insane._

"Your not going insane, only you can hear us!"

"Yeah so quit questioning your mental stability and come get us!"

I sighed, trying to understand what was going on. I followed their calls till I found a pair of small old gauntlets, that went half way up my arms. They looked like they were made with a low quality metal and they were rusting every. I wondered if I had picked up the right pair, but this was confirmed when the voice I had been hearing the entire time now sounded like they were right next to me.

"God that took forever!" one gauntlet said.

"I know, I thought he would give up eventually" the other one said.

"Luckily he didn't right?" replied the first.

"Yup" they said to one another. I know this would sound crazy, but I knew which gauntlet each individual voice was coming from. I sighed and turned to the clerk asking, "How much for these?" Warde looks dumbstruck. The clerk said, "I been trying to get rid of those for as long as I had had them. How about 25 gold pieces?"

"What?!"

"That sleezy bastard."

"If he only knew!"

"Well you know I kinda wanna know too!" I said an frustration, then turned to the confused pair of actual people and stopped them by saying, "Not talking to you."

"Well just put us on!"

"God, don't forget to add some magical power."

"You act likes this is your first time!"

"It is!" I yelled back at them putting on the gauntlets. Nothing happened at first so I concluded I was going insane.

"Add the magical power!"

"Just focus your energy outwards towards us and we got the rest." I did what I was asked. Focusing what ever energy they were taking about into my hands. I just thought of fire from the center of my body moving towards the palm of my hands.

"My, he is good at this."

"It's surprising how adept he is on his first try."

Just as I was wondering what was I doing, flames engulfed the gauntlets and a general shock was felt by everyone. The flames began to spread and eventually covered my whole fore arms. Once they reached the top of my elbows they stopped and began to circle my arms like the transport thing from the new Star Trek Movies. Just as I was about to say something the light burnt out to reveal better looking gauntlets. The plates where made from a strong metal that gleamed white. There were inscriptions on the gauntlets, in runic letters. The edges of the plates were lined with a black metal that seems to radiate a strange darkness. The chain mail was a strong looking steel that shined red. It was an interesting transformations as the they also grew in length, the plates reaching up to my elbows without any discomfort what so ever. They looked like the deadric gauntlets from Skyrim, except less pointy and not so black.

"Worth 25 gold pieces now huh?" said the gauntlet on my left hand.

"He was an idiot wasn't he?" said righty.

"I'll say. That was pretty cool." I said a loud, admiring my new gear. I looked to Warde who had a stunned look on his face again, to break him out of it, I called, "Hey Warde pay the nice man, will ya."

"So 25 Gold pieces" he said still not looking away.

"Did I say 25, I meant 2500 gold pieces." the clerk said, obviously stumbling with the lie.

"Seem fit to raise the price now eh?" said lefty.

"I say we don't give him anything! He don't deserve it. It not like we belonged to him anyway!" righty threaten.

"Hey, come on, stop going around changing prices. You said it was 25. We are going to pay you 25. So don't blow this out of proporti-" I wasn't able to finish the word because to emphasize my point I swung my arms out. This was a mistake as the gauntlets accidentally smashed through one of the support beams in the store. I looked at the support beam and then the gauntlets and said out loud in wonder "I didn't even feel the support beam. Fucking shit! This is awesome!" I cheered, swinging my arms in the air.

"25 it is then" Warde said, pulling out the coin sack and handing him the coins. The clerk nodded without looking at him as he watched me shadow box for bit before turning to the damage to the support beam of the establishment.

We left the shop with renewed vigor. As we got on our horses, I could tell Warde was think of a something and decided to cut to the chase, "What you thinking about?"

"Two things actually." he said, "First is how you managed to not only know those gauntlets were magical and in the shop but the fact that you managed to activate the magical properties of them."

"Well believe it or not, but the reason why I knew they were there was because they kept calling to me. And I don't mean like a spiritual sense I mean in the physical sense." he looked at me puzzled and I elaborated, "Ok so you remember when I was talking to myself?" he nodded, "Well I wasn't actually talking to myself then I was talking to lefty and righty here." I lofted up the gauntlets which when I removed had revered back to their original look of being rusty and old.

"We have names you know?" righty said in an angry tone.

"Yeah, it's not like our names are actually 'lefty and righty'!" the left one said.

"Well sorry, I didn't think you would have names. I didn't think armor is usually named." I apologized, Warde look at me confused so I turned to him saying, "They are talking to me right now. They can get quite annoying!"

"Well who are you to call us annoying?!" lefty said perplexed.

"We aren't they ones calling you 'humany'."'

"No but you are cutting into the conversation so let's get this out of the way. What are your names?"

"Well we are the Gemini brothers!" they managed to say in complete unison.

"I am Gemi" the right one said.

"And I am Mini" the left one exclaimed. I thought about for a minute then remembered where I heard the names before, "You mean like the constellation?" there was silence for a couple seconds till they both went, "Oh my god!"

"We hadn't thought about that!" said Gemi

"Uh-Uh, we did even consider it that way!" agreed Mini

"Really?! Did you just decided to make up a name and coincidentally its was the name of one of the major constellations?"

"I guess so." Mini said

"Yeah! What a coincidence huh?" Gemi agreed.

"That's actually pretty funny!" I said laughing.

"Should I be scared right now or not?" Warde asked.

"Oh yeah. Well it turns out that these things can talk in my head and when we got in the shop and started looking for armor they were shouting at me to look at them."

"So they were sentient?"

"Definition please."

"Meaning they had they have their thoughts and emotions."

"Well yes they do."

"So why can only you hear them?" he asked.

"That is a good question." I looked down at the Gemini Brothers, "So why can only I hear you two?"

"Don't know." Gemi said.

"Can't say off the tip of my fingers." Mini said.

"Although you could ask Leo! He should know" Gemi said

"Definitely! If not him than I don't know who can!" Mini agreed.

"Do you have any idea where Leo the helmet might be?" I asked them. Guessing what Leo might be.

"How did he know Leo was the helmet?!" Mini asked

"He must be a genius!" Gemi replied.

"Must be! Mmh-hmm!" Mini agreed.

"Can one of you answer the question!" I said a bit impatiently.

"Well, I can't tell you where he is for certain." Gemi said

"Neither can I, but we can tell you that he is somewhere east." Mini said.

"Well maybe east. East north east"'Gemi elaborated.

"How many pieces are you guys?" I asked somewhat perplexed at the fact that the helmet of the set was some far north.

"Well you got us, which is considered one part. Then there is the helmet, that's Leo." Mini started.

"Then you got the shield, south" Gemi continued.

"And the body armor, which is actually not that far. Somewhere in the west."

"Then the belt which is getting closer."

"And the final part which is the pants. He is way down south" Mini finished

"So this is going to be a very large scavenger hunt eh?" I complained.

"Pretty much!" they said in unison. I groaned and turned to Warde saying, "They don't known why I can really hear them but the one who does know, Leo the helmet, would probably know but he is somewhere else which the didn't tell me."

"We didn't say?!" Gemi asked.

"Well we know!" Mini exclaimed.

"He is somewhere in Germania!" Gemi finished. I told this everything that they had told me to Warde and he look a bit surprised.

"Wow that's pretty far. Why are they so spread apart?" he asked.

"Because good armor has many buyers!" Mini said.

"And eventually some pieces get lost during shipping" Gemi finished. I relayed this to Warde who nodded in understanding, "So if you want to know what going on, then we have to get the helmet. Any idea on what it looks like?"

"No point asking. Its up in Germania so unless we can get an back between school breaks then there isn't a point to be here much longer. Besides, once your all grown up, I think that I can leave this world." I said. Warde gave another nod and we rode into school.

The next day we began Warde's mastery over wind magic. I had decided to ask Sasha for some help in making a sort of outline for how we should go about this. She came up with the idea of dividing it up into three groups; offensive magics, defensives magic, menial magics. The first two groups are self explanatory, the last group was more of an 'everything else' category like sleeping spells, levitations spells and even air walking spells and you can guess who was the guinea pig.

He wasn't bad at all, in fact there were only few instances where he screwed up but they were the worst as instead of anything close to what the book described happening, there was just an explosion.

Training took place at night, as in the morning he was in school learning stuff, while I was exploring my new found gift. Once he was done with his homework, we would go outside train. The first two book we blew as they were thing that he could do in his sleep like; blowing small gust of wind and making the wind harder or softer.

The harder stuff came in the other books that we borrowed from the library. Those books had spells to do everything from levitation too shooting air canons too stoping the flow air around someone entirely. We were on the first spell; how to float and make others around you fly. This was the third day and he was having a little trouble as I was exploding every time he failed.

After the fifth attempt that night, we decided to take a break. I gave him some water and he accept gratefully, falling the spells wasn't just taxing on me but on him as well. We sat down on the ground and waited for his strength to return. It was getting pretty late and I was wondering weather we should continue or not. The moon was pretty high up. I looked up again and saw that there were two. This was the first time that I really took a good look at the sky and I hadn't realized that duel moons.

"That's new." I said to no one in particular.

"What is?" asked Warde yawning.

"The two moons?"

"How is that new?"

"I just never knew this place had two moons."

"You really must not be from around here."

"I tried to tell you that but you keep thinking I'm lying."

"Well I didn't really think you were!" he groaned. He attempted to get up but it looked like he would be able too for another minute or so.

"Get your ass back down and rest some more." I said getting up to stretch my arms a bit. I had decided to not wear the Gemini Brothers on my during the training sessions because the training wasn't for me, if the training wasn't for me why bring them?

Warde seemed to notice for the first time in those three days and ask "Where is your armor?"

"In my bed." I replied.

"Just wondering but can you do anything special with them?"

"I have tried them out, with them on I can smash through rocks and can lift a rock about as big as you without any effort." I said thinking. He nodded from his place in the ground and he asked "Do you have any special skills or talents?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No real reason." he said turning away from me.

"And there isn't a real reason for me to beat the answer out of you either but I could try." I said giving a joking threat.

"Ok, ok, ok, no no need for that." he said giving a smirk, "I was thinking of something that you could do the familiar talent show on Tuesday"

"Familiar Talent Show?" I asked, not really believing that what he said. _What day was it today?_

"Yeah. It's when the newly summoned familiars preform something before our piers. Eventually they pick a winner from them and-"

"I know what a talent show is." I threw at him, not angrily but more surprised, "It's just I didn't expect there to be a talent show to show off your animal slave."

"They aren't slaves, they are just familiars." be said. This discussion had popped up before and it always went the same way.

"Well fine. Let's say for a second that they aren't slaves. That still doesn't really make much sense on who has the better 'familiar' contest. Cause couldn't the guy who got the dragon just do something cool fire breathing or something and that girl with the sphinx have him do some cool trick. Some jus can't really compare to others." he was about to respond then thought about what I said. Finally making his mind he replied, "Well I guess the judges take that into account because then the dragon would win every year."

"See what I mean? It has to be very partial judging then."

"Yeah you're right. Anyway do you have something you can do?" he asked with a small hint of desperate tone in his voice. I wondered what would make him this way but decided not to dwell on it. _He probably just wants to make himself look good through me._

"Fine. I have one. Just get me a grand piano." I said giving in.

He sat up looking a bit confused, "A grand piano? Why?"

"Hey do you want me to do something good or should I just fart for ten minutes."

"No, no, no. Definitely not the farting." he pleaded.

"Ok so get me a piano."

"OK, I'll get one for the Talent Show but why?"

"Because I am going to throw it around like I will do you if you don't get up!" I said popping up.

* * *

**Hello! SORRY ABOUT THIS! I swear I didn;t mean to make you wait this long. **

**I actually had this ready a long time ago. Like in the Summer. Maybe a week after the second chapter. I know... Stupid me right?**

**Well sorry for not up loading it early for your enjoyment. I actually took a small hiatus from writing to try to see which stories I could finish and finally made up my mind on them. So now I will try to finish them. And this is one of those that I will finish. **

**Anyway have fun. Dont forget some Reviews if you want to complain. **


	4. Queen-ling

**Chapter 4; Queen-ling**

The day before the Talent show, I got a bit more insight into why Warde wanted me to do something for the stupid thing.

I woke up that morning pretty late as I saw that Warde had already left for his morning classes. I decided to go down and see what was there from the breakfast leftover. I had taken to go down to breakfast late as to get my fill of food since they really didn't let me have full meals. I know, it sounds like I am a scavenger or hobo but I need my breakfast and if I don't, I get really moody.

As I was heading over to the mess hall when I saw something from the gate. I turned as so what looked like a gathering of students, teachers and servants. The gates opened and what looked like some guards entered surrounding a really fancy looking carriage. As the carriage entered the people gathered there began to bow. A guard or soldier went to the carriage doors and opened them and a young girl about Warde's age stepped and bowed back to the people around her.

She was pretty in the Disney princess kinda of way. She was fair skinned and had a pinkish blonde hair. After a bit of time as she talked to who I could guess was the school principal, I decided to continue my journey to the mess hall. Yet I realized that to get there I would have to go through the large cloud of people and go probably have cut her path inside or wherever she was going.

"This would be a doozie." I said to myself out loud, but then something hit me. I am a delinquent and not of this world, why should i give a crap! I continued on my way to the food and began to walk over people who were bowing down to who i could a assume was a Disney Princess. As I was walking over people, they began to whisper to each other about me and what I was doing. I could care less but as I was literally at the door to the mess hall someone called out, "YOU! Boy! Bow to your princess!" I turned and the guy pointed a sword at me. I made a very non comital bow and turned again and to the food that was going I wanted to eat. However I guess that the guard who called me out was not impressed by my bow and i heard him say, "Insolent peasant" and him coming closer.

"Better turn around." Gemi said.

"He is going for an over head swing" Mini instructed. I had taken to doing morning exercises with the gauntlets as they help me keep count and helped me keep to my morning work out. I turned and would have dodged the sword if a voice didn't shout, "Alabaster! Stop that!" He did and I exhaled a breath that i had stored due to natural habit of fighting. The girl got down from the carriage and walked over to me. I looked at her and saw that she was just as tall as me. Wonder how old are you? She looked at me dead straight in the eyes and I returned her look without faltering.

I felt the same way about royalty then I did self important kid believing they own all. They don't deserve the time of day from me. She stopped starring me down and began to look me over, i turned my head a bit, longing to get some of the food in the mess hall.

"What is your name?" the girl asked. The tone was not condescending but just curious.

"Jacs Therdan. Or Jackal" I said. She looked at me again and then gave a curt nod and said in a happy excited tone, "OK! Your going to be my guide"

What happened next kinda made me laugh. The guards, except one who was also laughing, all jumped up and began protesting against it. Even the teachers were arguing, saying things like 'that is not a student' and 'he is violent and not stable' which I really couldn't object too. I didn't say anything though because of my laughing my ass off. She had just decided to get some random guy who had only given her a name to give her a tour of a school.

"Stop!" she said and everyone silenced, "If I cannot trust a simple servant, how can I people trust me to one day rule the nation?"

"But Princess, he is not qualified to protect you. From the looks of it he can't even protect himself." a guard said.

"What are you talking about Abbot?" said the one guard who was laughing before, "If I didn' know any better, he was actually ready to attack you when you were striking."

"Hold your tongue Jeremiah!" Abbot said in retaliations.

"Both of you, hold your tongue" the princess said, "I shall be escorted around the school by Jackal here and that is final." she said and gave a wave of her hand. The guards looked at each other, then back to the queen and gave a bow. Then they turned and head back with the teachers doing what ever they were going to do.

"So, what do you do here at the castle?" she asked. Her voice had adopted a natural bubbly happiness to it which i guess was her normal tone.

"I am sorry to decieve you but I actually don't work here." I said truthfully.

"I thought not. So what do you do here then? A Stow away? A random traveler?"

"A familiar" I responded.

"What?! No way!" she said in the same way a teenage girl would if she heard a very juicy secret.

"Yup. I know, freaky ain't it. Apparently this hasn't happened for 140 or 150 years or such."

"Yeah. My grandmother knew that familiar personally. She said he was a charming young man." she said in a kinda wonder. She looked at me for a second and began to open her mouth but I knew the question so cut to the chase, "Nope! That guy ain't me so don't go expecting prince charming in here. I am pretty sure I am the opposite of charming." She looked a bit dejected but continuied and I decided that I might as well ask the question that was bugging me for a while now, "I have a question. Why did you choose me give you a tour even though you knew I wasn't a servant here?"

"If I can't trust a simple peasant how can I except my kingdom to trust me when I become queen." she said in a regal tone. I smiled, she was serious about it and it made me feel kinda stupid. Kids in this world are learning magic and preparing to become queens while I was worrying over my getting kicked out of another school. Kinda Puts Life into perspective.

"Alright then, I have a tour to show you. Let's get going!" I said and began to led her around the school. This wasn't really much as there wasn't a lot to see. You have the class rooms, the dinning room, the stables and the gardens. Even thought there wasn't a lot I made it seem cool by showing her things that another tour guide wouldn't do such as let her ride some of the horses and showing her neat tricks with some of the trinkets the teachers left lying around. Its was a little bit fun. Eventually we ended the tour at the stables cause she had liked the ride. At around the time classes ended our tour did and I led her to wear she would be staying for the duration of her time here.

"Can I ask a favor of you Jackal?" she asked me before entering her room.

"Sure. I don't see why not?"

"Do you know Miss Sasha Florenchi?"

"Yes, I have meet her."

"Could you please give this to her before the day is up." she said giving me a letter. I nodded and said "Of course. Have a wonderful evening" before walking off to go see how Warde was doing.

I figured he would be in his room finishing his homework before we had to do some practice and I was right. Sort of.

I walked into the room, and was greeted with an interesting sight. Ward was floating upside down, while what I assume was a hell-hound underneath him was trying to jump up and get sausage that was tied to Warde's pants. Walking in turned the room silent as if this was some sort of embarrassing sex scandal. There were two people who weren't really supposed to be here, Warde's sister and some older royal guardsmen. The guardsmen was the first to recover and asked, "Well hello, may I ask who might you be?"

"Oh thank god, Jacs get me down from this thing!" Warde pleaded. I sighed and said "Yes, sir. Why can't I ever find you winning or at least standing up?"

"Shut up and get me down from here!" he cried.

"I am sorry but I still haven't gotten an explanation of who this Jacs character is?" the guardsmen said again. Sasha got off the bed and gave the guardsmen a sour look and said, "Jacs here is a familiar." the guardsmen looked at me then at her, but she shook her head. He turned back to me as I was getting him down from the rock tree and then to Warde. Once I had gotten Warde down and gave the sausage to the hound I turned to him and clarified the obvious as he seemed to not want to connect the right dots, "I am Jacs, I am the familiar to Warde here. Can I ask who are you?" he gawked at this development.

"This is Hecator, our older brother. One of the queens royal guards." Sasha filled in, "Lucky you got here in time, I don't think he would have listen to me." she got up and brushed some dust from his clothes.

"Nope. Nuh-Uh. Not true. How much did you pay him?" asked Hecator. Warde looked indignant and yelled at him, "He is my familiar and he is way better then yours. I bet he could beat your familiar with out even breaking a- Ow" he never really finish his sentence as I gave him a quick slap to the back of the head. Hector gave a laugh and Warde turned to me looking confused, I bent down a bit and looked him in the eyes and said, "Remember what I said, I ain't your personal attack dog. I am here to teach how to get, earn and hold onto respect. I can't do it for you because then it won't mean anything." Warde put his head and his general flare cooled down, "My fault, I apologize." I smiled and straighter up, he turned to his brother and gave him a smile. It was a cold, 'I don't need your pity' smile.

I don't think his brother was reading it right cause he shrugged and looked at Sasha asking, "This is really his familiar?" she nodded and be gave a sort of sympathetic laugh, "Dad might just kill you."

"Not when I am through with him." I said giving Hecator a stern look. He smiled back at me and asked, "So your his familiar / mentor?"

"I guess." I said shrugging, "Which reminds me of two things." I pulled out the letter that the queen-ling had given me and handed it to Sasha. Then I turned to ward and asked bending down to see his eyes clearly, "Homework?"

"Done" he replied. I nodded and yelled, "Well then let's get to it." I grabbed my gauntlets from my pile of hay and he grabbed some books and we took off down the hallway.

It was dark when we came for back from our training session. Warde was close to falling asleep and I had to resort to carrying him on my back so that he could get his strength back. We had gotten pretty far today. Since this was a defensive spells day, I brought the Gemini Brothers so that we could practice. He learned to create the 'Wind Wall', which is really what it sound like. The object was to be able to create a wall aground enough to stop incoming boulders, which were supplied by me. He was really good at it. It disk break once or twice but that was because he was getting tired and it was one of those continuous spell where you must continue putting power into it. It was pretty cool to; since wind is kinda invisible there really isn't a way to it unless you loom really hard. The only way I noticed it was up was because of grass and leaves flew upwards and continued to do so in a sort of endless cycle; leaves go up then go down then back up.

This was really the entire training session which was kinda of a bummer but was also logical. All the previous spells were instantaneous, this was the first one that require a continued stream.

"I think I can stand." he said, trying to get down off of my back. I jumped a little, so that he had to cling back on and said "Not taking the chance. Once you get to the door I'll drop you." he groaned indignantly and I hopped a little to shut him up.

Once the door was in sight, I left him down and watched him walked slowly towards the door. Before, at the start of our after noon training sessions, he could barely stand after a days work. Now he could he walk a whole hallway without collapsing. Of course he had to hold the wall for stability but I can't hope for everything. He reached his door and tried lifting his arm up bit that only resulted in it giving a none committal twitch. I walked up and opened the door for him and he walked in. Not five seconds after he walks in, we are greeted with a squeal of delight and Warde tackle hugged to the floor.

"Wardzy" the princess said getting up from her little friendship attack. Warde looked horrified, but not in the same way someone would if they saw a ghost or something. He looked horrified in the sense that he wasn't ready for this, like getting to school and not knowing your finals were today.

"P-p-p-pr-princess!" he exclaimed as if still not believing it. His face that was before a bit red due to exhaustion, was now almost as red as a tomato.

"Argh, my lord. It's been so long! How have you've you been? I have already talked to Sasha." then she saw me and looked confused. Then her faced changes from confusion to bewilderment, looking from me to Warde who was still on the floor, trying to get our from under her.

"You're a familiar" I nodded.

"You did the summon familiar spell?" looking at Warde.

"Y-yes" he replied still shocked in amazement.

"You are his familiar" she finally concluded. Warde and I both nodded at the same time. She gave squeal of delight and then wrapped her arms around Warde's neck again.

I noticed something odd about that. Warde wasn't someone who let people touch him or give him hugs without reason or at all even. He would even shrink away from Sasha when she tried to tidy him up or, try to give him a hug. So why was he ok with it now? As I was thinking this I pick up both the princess and her living body pillow and got them on their feet. Warde was still red in the face but the princess either didn't notice or didn't take attention to it.

"What took you so long? I waited here for such a long time! What were you doing with Jackal?" she complained.

"W-ww-w-ww-we were, um, ah. We were, um, um-"

"We were training. Out in the woods." I said. What was going on with the kid?

"Really?! Are getting stronger? Aww, does that mean I can't call you the Womby Wind anymore?" she pouted. I would think Warde would indigently shout 'stop calling me that' or at least stammer out a solid 'No' but he just said, "Well, I'll let you call me that once in a while in private."

The realization struck me like a truck on road kill. I really couldn't believe what I was seeing, and as a precedence I began laughing out loud. Warde looked at me and asked as if he was picking up what I had found out, "What's up? Whats so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just hoping you don't get CRUSHed again. She has a pretty good tackle."

I know that I sounded cheesy or even as if I confused my words but he got the idea. I saw his eyes winded and then glare at me, wanting to say, "Shut up. Shut up right now". I smiled at his reaction, getting off the wall I asked the room, "I am going to go get a snack, anyone want anything?" Sasha got up from her seat on the chair and stretched a bit before saying, "I'll go with you. I want to go to bed soon anyway." she turned to the two kids, "Good night you two. See you tomorrow." They waved and Sasha and I left the room, leaving them to discuss what ever they so pleased.

"So how do you guys know the princess?" I asked after a bit. She turned back as if looking back at them saying, "We have known her for years. It's been a tradition to give the princess play mates. Because both our older brothers are part of her royal guard, they thought it be simple just to have us come over every now and then to play with her."

"Just a question, do you know her name? Cause I have just been calling her princess and I feel bad about it."

"It's Louise. She take pride in that name, but she can be a handful." Sasha commented, giving a nostalgic smile. After a bit of walking, we arrived down at the kitchens where there were still fire blazing and people working. I looked at Sasha and she look a bit befuddled as well, it was probably an hour or so till midnight and they were working as if it were day. Luckily though, I saw a familiar face and called out just for some help, "Iris, hey Iris!" she turned to me and smiled waving, she turned back to a guy with a larger chef hat and he waved his hand dismissively. She nodded something to him and walked over to me and Sasha asking "Hello,Miss Sasha, Mister Jacs, what are you guys doing down here so late?"

"We were here to pick up some snacks but it looks like you guys are pretty busy. What going on?" I asked scratching my head a little.

"Oh, we are preparing for a small feast tomorrow."

"For what?" Sasha asked.

"Oh for the talent show tomorrow. Because the princess is here, we must make sure that everything is pre-seasoned and breaded and chopped and dried so tomorrow we can just mix them and cook them all together for her tomorrow." she gave a large sigh, "Oh its very exhausting work."

"Looks like it." I said looming around, "Looks like you guys got your hands full."

"Indeed, I guess we could just go back and tell them they are busy." Sasha agreed.

"No, it's ok. Just tell me what you want, I think I can get them."

"No, don't, you guys look like your really busy. We don't need it so please take a break or something." I told her. She really didn't look like she could stand for much longer. She still put on her smile and hid her exhaustion, "No, I'm fine really. I can do get you something just name it."

"Ok. How bout a bed?" she looked confused, "For yourself of course. You really should get some rest. You can't keep working to the bone like this. Don't you guys have sick days?"

"Of course we do, it's just that the princess is here so we must work hard to keep her pleased, so we can't really use them now." she said.

"Ok then, when this business with the princess is all over, promise me you'll take a couple days off to sleep or something ok?" I said putting my hand on her shoulder. I guess we were both very embarrassed as I felt my face redden a bit and I could see her face redden a bit too. She didn't meet my eyes but she replied, "Y-y-y-ye-yes. Ok"

"Ok well that's done for. Alright, Sasha lets head out. I hit to get some sleep if I want to perform tomorrow." I said hastily, trying to brush over my blushing.

"I forgot that you are a familiar!" she said in surprise

"Thanks" she laughed.

"So what are you are you going to do for the show?"

"Have to see it to find out." she gave a playful groan.

"Come on, tell me. Please"

"All I can say is that I am great with the piano." I said giving her a mysterious smile.


End file.
